The invention relates to a fastening system for fastening solar modules.
Fastening systems of this type are used as mounting systems and support structures for solar modules, in particular photovoltaic modules, which are components of solar systems. The fastening systems in question are generally used for the fastening of solar modules on a roof structure, in particular a roof embodied as trapezoid metal roof. The roof structure can alternatively also be embodied as a corrugated metal roof. Furthermore conceivable are roof structures in the form of sandwich-type roofs and the like. Finally, the fastening systems according to the invention can also be used on facades.
Roof structures of this type, in particular trapezoid metal roofs, always have a specific pitch or inclination, so that accordingly the solar modules on a roof structure of this type are also positioned with an inclination. Corresponding to the different orientation of the solar modules with respect to this direction of inclination, the solar modules can be mounted with their longitudinal axis aligned with the angle of inclination or transverse to the angle of inclination on the roof structure, wherein a roof structure taking the form of a trapezoid metal roof itself consists of an alternating arrangement of high beads and low beads for which the longitudinal axes extend in the direction of pitch for the trapezoid metal roof.
Solar module fastening systems known from the prior art require the use of rail sections which are mounted on the high beads of the trapezoid metal roof. These systems have the disadvantage that the fastening systems installed with their length aligned with the pitch direction and those installed with their length aligned transverse to the pitch direction must be embodied differently. As opposed to the installation aligned with the pitch direction, the installation aligned transverse to the pitch direction requires additional support rails, profile designs, and the like, thus resulting in an undesirably high construction and cost expenditure for the fastening system.